2C-T-7
2C-T-7 is a hallucinogenic phenethylamine of the 2C family. In his book PIHKAL (Phenethylamines I Have Known and Loved), Shulgin lists the dosage range as 10 to 30 mg. 2C-T-7 is generally taken orally, and produces psychedelic and entheogenic effects that last 8 to 15 hours. Up until a crackdown on sales after multiple reported deaths, 2C-T-7 was sold commercially in Dutch smartshops and online as "Blue Mystic". There has been little real research done on this chemical other than Shulgin's comments in PiHKAL. There have been a few small animal studies mostly aimed at detecting metabolites, and an informal amateur research paper written by Murple called "Sulfurous Samadhi." Pharmacology The mechanism that produces the hallucinogenic and entheogenic effects of 2C-T-7 is most likely to result from action as a 5-HT2A serotonin receptor agonist in the brain, a mechanism of action shared by all of the hallucinogenic tryptamines and phenethylamines. 2C-T-7 also has a separate action as a selective monoamine oxidase A inhibitor. This makes 2C-T-7 a potentially dangerous drug as at high doses it can slow down the degradation of serotonin in the brain, which can lead to serotonin syndrome and potential death without treatment. Several of the deaths involving 2C-T-7 followed co-administration of the drug with stimulants such as MDMA and ephedrine, so these kind of combinations should be avoided. Effects thumb|300px|right|2C-T-7 microdot in [[star (symbol)|star shape.]] 2C-T-7 is hallucinogenic. In PiHKAL, Shulgin writes that the hallucinations are unique. He also comments on the tenseness of his muscles and his change in voice tone, which lasted some days. Erowid gives the following effects list: Positive * sense of well-being (enhanced lucidity, sense of inner peace) * emotional opening * significant closed and open eye visuals * increased appreciation of music Neutral * general change in consciousness (as with most psychoactives) * pupil dilation * change in perception of time * visual hallucinations * aural hallucinations Negative * nausea and vomiting * muscle tension * irritating body load * muscle tremors and/or convulsions * memory loss (at higher doses) * delirium (at higher doses) (potentially dangerous) * violent behaviour (at higher doses) * death The drug can be taken orally or snorted, although nasal administration is extremely painful. Use of 2C-T-7 as a nootropic at low doses of 1-10mg has been reported, and it may be useful for this purpose in a similar manner to LSD, which shows modest stimulant and nootropic effects at doses of 10 µg.The respondent was a 43 year old male who said that he had "ingested almost 2 grams of 2CT7 over a 7 month period," taking "a daily +1 museum dosage of 5-10mg." No tolerance was noticed. He said "I found it to be one of the most powerful cognition enhancers I've ever encountered," but mentioned that "it was difficult to stop taking 2CT7 and I used a SSRI to regain serotonin balance." Discussing the long term effects this has had on him, he says "the introspective and emotionally beneficial aspects of 2CT7 have allowed me to develop and appreciate my relationships with people. 2CT7 has also helped to remove personal obstacles that have prohibited progress in my life.", 2C-T-2 & 2C-T-7 User Surveys by Murple, Feb 6, 2001 Deaths The Partnership for a Drug-Free America reports that 2C-T-7 can be lethal even in small doses, although this may be misleading as small is a relative term. However, there have been at least three reported deaths related to 2C-T-7 use, mainly at very high doses of 30mg or more or combined with stimulants such as MDMA , as well as a number of very bad trips and hospitalizations , these mostly followed insufflation of 2C-T-7. In January of 2002, Rolling Stone published an article about 2C-T-7 entitled "The New (legal) Killer Drug", although the legal status of the drug was misrepresented in the article. It can cause nausea and, as with many other drugs, may be dangerous when combined with alcohol and/or stimulants. Legality Around the year 2000, 2C-T-7 began to change from an obscure chemical to a drug used at parties and clubs in North America and Europe as it became available through a number of grey-market commercial vendors. This aroused the attention of the authorities, and since many countries have scheduled the chemical. Australia In Australia, 2C-T-2 and 2C-T-7 are covered by the country's comparatively strict analogue drug laws. Canada 2C-T-7 could be argued to be analogues of either 2C-B or mescaline. Sweden 2C-T-2 became commercially available in Sweden in the summer of 1998, being sold in smartshops similar to those in the Netherlands. On April 1, 1999, both 2C-T-2 and 2C-T-7, along with MBDB, BDB, 2C-B and PMMA, were banned in Sweden. This was not done by appending these drugs to the country's normal drug laws, but by passing a new law, "Förordning (1999:58) om förbud mot vissa hälsofarliga varor," which banned the drugs as being materials dangerous to health. UK In 1999, Alexander Shulgin was sent a copy of a letter from the British Home Office to several of its administrative associates which in effect placed all compounds listed in PiHKAL into Class A, Britain's equivalent of Schedule I. US On September 20, 2002, 2C-T-7 was classified as a Schedule I substance in the United States by an emergency ruling by the DEA. On March 18, 2004, the DEA published a Final Rule in the Federal Register permanently placing 2C-T-7 in Schedule I. (69 FR 12794). Notes See also * 2C-B External links * PiHKAL #43 2C-T-7 by Alexander Shulgin * Sulfurous Samadhi: An Investigation of 2C-T-2 & 2C-T-7 by Murple Category:Psychedelic phenethylamines Category:Serotonin agonists pl:2C-T-7